


A cat at hogwarts

by Edwad



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cat, Demon, HarryPotter - Freeform, M/M, Magic, demom!harry, familliars, harry becomes a cat demon, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwad/pseuds/Edwad
Summary: Hadrian potter, the boy who lived. the last true demon. A cat demon to be specific. Armed with a cool cat familiar and badass powers, Hadrian takes the wizarding world by storm.





	1. Chapter one

The first magic thing that ever happened to him was when he was about  9 years old. 

The dursleys had left him with the batty old lady and her cats. But this time was different. He was behind her house with his favorite cat, mittens. She was a pretty tabby. 

"Hello mittens! How are you today?"  
He asked, mindlessly talking to the feline.  

"A speaker! I must report this!"

Well that was odd, he could have sworn that cat spoke. Probably him being freaky, as usual. Moving on to cuddle his second favorite, a big orange tom cat named pumpkin, he petted him until it was time to go home. 

___________

Arriving home, he hurried to his cubbord and hid himself away in his little haven, and fell asleep.  
_________

-le with mittens now-

 

Mittens hurried, running fast to meet her queen. She ran to a small portal set up in the woods and teleported to the palace. 

Running up the marble slope, she hurried into the throne room excitedly. 

The queen was there. A beautiful, regal but deadly panther with pitch black fur. A collar studded in. Diamonds and emeralds rested around her neck, signifying her rank as queen. 

"Queen! I found the one. The last cat demon!"


	2. Chapter two

Awakening from his slumber, Harry groggily looked around. He was in a unfamiliar place. A beautiful glowing marble room. 

Sitting up, Harry mumbled under his breath, 

"Where am I?"

And reached for his glasses. Not finding them, Harry Realized he could see perfectly well. 

"Greetings young Hadrian. I have brought you here as you are seem to be something that hasn't been seen in a very long, long time. Now you may have noticed some physical  changes,  namely your eyesight and new... Limbs. "

"limbs? What? And how are you talking to me?"

The large, beautiful black cat that he now realise was taking, levitated a mirror over to him. A very pretty mirrior, silver with roses swirling up the handle.

Looking down, he saw tattoos on his arms, sparkly silver  vines shifting and swirling up from a band of runes around his wrist. The vines ended a lil after his elbow.  The same exact design was on both arms. Pretty. He stared at his arms for a moment before picking up the mirrior, he looked at his face. 

He was now very regal looking, with high cheekbones and bright, very bright silver eyes. But what surprised him most was two elegant silver and black ears on his head. He gave them a twitch. Cool. 

"I know this must be a lot for you, so sleep, child and we shall finish when you awake."


	3. Chapter three

Harry awoke, warm, and gave a admittedly very catlike stretch. He remembered everything that had happened. Cool. 

Sitting up, he was in a big room,  white drapes adorned the walls and he  was in  a giant bay window, warm light shining through. There was also a large symbol on the floor. Odd. 

 

Stepping lightly out of the window, and avoiding the symbol on the floor, Hadrian stepped out to the door and left the room. He ran his hands over his beautiful ears and looked down and saw his tail. Wait tail? It was stripy and black and silver like his ears. He was wearing a silver silk dress. 

He saw he was now in the throne room. The beautiful cat was sitting on her large cushioned throne. 

"Hello!"  
Hadrian  said, exitedly. 

"Hello Hadrian. I belive we need to talk."

 

Two hours later, after a wonderful breakfast of some sort of fruit he had never seen before, Harry and the queen were sat down back in the bay window Harry has slept in. 

She was explaining what's going on.   
______________  
"So your saying I'm a cat demon? And that's why I can talk to you? And I'm the only one seen in like twenty thousand years?"

" Yes Hadrian. That is what I am saying. All animals and creatures, dark and light will recognize and respect you. But to unlock your powers, We must summon and bind to you your guardian, and forever friend, your familiar."

"Is this what the thingy in the floor if for?"

"Yes Hadrian that is correct. Now let's go. We have work to do!"

_________

Harry and the queen were now seated  in either side of the large symbol on the floor. 

"Hadrian, as we are allready speaking in catspeak, there's no need for silly Latin or anything like that. Just repeat after me."

She then started to sing a little, bad these were the words.

" I summon to me, a great beast, to love and protect me from all harm. To guard me and comfort me in times of need.  I summon to me my familiar. So mote it be. Now you repeat that, but sitting in the middle of the summoning circle."

Hadrian did as he was told, settling down in the middle and repeating the words. 

 

"I summon to me, a great beast, to love and protect me from all harm. To guard me and comfort me in times of need.  I summon to me my familiar. So mote it be"

Silver swirled around him, soon appeared right in front of him, a beautiful snow leapord. But silver where white should be.  He appeared to be less than a year  old. Allready enormous. And pretty. 

He knew his name, just instinctively. 

"Hello fury."


	4. Chapter four

-le allmost two year time skip- 

\--------------

In the time Harry had been with fury, everything had been amazing. He had learned so many things from him, and he was now decent at feline magic. He could now turn into his cat form! This was really exciting. His form was a beautiful Russian blue  cat. Small and unnasuming, but deadly none the less. 

It felt better, more natural than human form. Probably since it is his true form. 

Also he had spent a lot of time in knockturn alley. Everyone thinks it's a place for dark wizards, but really it's for the creatures of the wizarding world. 

Banshees, werewolves, vampires, nymphs, fae, lesser demons and many many more. 

He laughed thinking about the lesser demon.  They stuttered and bowed around him. They should.  knowing  their rank is far, far lower than his. 

He had deceloped a reputation. He was powerful, powerful and deadly. Riding through on the back of his enormous cat like he owned the place. He basicly did anyway.   
  

He could do crazy magic. Such as perform the crucio curse with his eyes. He was also often seen drinking from a crystal goblet, full of shining silver liquid. No one knew what it was, but many had seen him make it. He would hold out his hand and grow a small tree! About a foot tall. He would them pluck off a silver fruit about the size of a lemon, squeeze it into his goblet, and pulverize the tree with a swirl of magic, leaving behind silver glitter scattering the ground.  

No one knew what he was capable of 

All the resuraunts knew to stock exotic fruits and fish for him. Even the vampire bars welcomed him. Even they  could recognize a creature of power. 

 

He dressed entirely in pitch black capes, sometimes with red or silver edging. They would flow and billow around him. And he wore his hair long, long and black, braided in a fishtail braid down his back or sometimes just loose. 

And his eyes, piercing silver eyes, they could strike fear into anyone just from his intense gaze

 

No one dared to bother  him.


	5. Chapter five

It was time for school to start again, and dumbledore was exited. The Harry Potter was coming to school this year. 

Freshly rescued from a abusive household, hardy would look upon him as a kind old grandfather. He would be easily tricked into defeating Voldemort. Now someone should be sent to collect him. 

Hagrid?   
No. He is buizy with his new .....pets....

Mcgonogol?   
Nag she's buizy preparing for school. 

How about snape? 

That's a perfect idea! Just like all his other fabulous ideas. 

I'll send the ex (lol nope) death eater to collect the boy who lived, savior of the light. 

He will buy him a sweet little owl, (with tracking on it of course) and get him the wand from olivander a he had cursed to bind with him. 

Perfect!

He ate a lemon drop in satisfaction. 

___________  
Snape was upset. Well really that was a understatement. He was furious. Dumbledore had the nerves to send him to collect Harry Potter! Spawn of James potter

I bet he will have that same horrible attitude as his father. The scum. He apparated out to the dursleys house. Better get it over with. 

____________

 

Feeling a presence in his house, Harry teleported with fury alongside in a swirl of glitter (he allways was one for flair) to his house. Not the dursleys. This had been well established. He permitted them to live there and that was final. After all the abuse they had put him through they deserved to know their place. Pets, property of Hadrian potter. 

Now back to the story. 

He had been enjoying a lovly fruit dish in a cafe in knockturn alley, when he had been notified of someone, someone magic entering his house. He had set up some charms, you know to keep track of things when he is not there... Abandoning his stuff, he teleported to check it out.


End file.
